


Минет

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [14]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Bucky Feels, Don't copy to another site, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: У Криса никак не получается сосредоточиться на сцене, или на Баки не получается сосредоточиться?
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Минет

– Стоп, – Энтони вздыхает и отходит, протирая очки. – все хорошо, но давайте еще раз, ладно?

Он отправляется к оператору, и они начинают обсуждать, как лучше переместить камеру для следующего дубля.

Себастьян позади шумно вздыхает.

И горбится, подсказывает опыт. Он тоже не в восторге.

– Хорошо, – говорит в его адрес Крис, потому что Энтони черт побери вежливый, он не ругается, а честно терпит, пока не припрет, и еще один день они проведут в трейлере, обсуждая эмоциональный посыл и что каждый думает, когда говорит о том, что не говорит. 

Такая перспектива утомляет, потому что мысль Крис понял еще с первого раза, и ничего не изменилось. И он тоже считает, что Баки нужно спасать, пусть кэп и чертовски неправ в истории с заковианским соглашением.

Но в сценах с соглашением у них проблем не было. Вздохи только когда они с Баки наедине. То есть играют сцены. С Себастьяном.

– Что теперь было не так?

– Все хорошо, не переживай, – вздыхает Себастьян.

Вечером они снова возвращаются к злосчастной сцене, потому что Себастьян перфекционист и совершенно точно придет к Крису в 12 ночи, чтобы «еще раз прогнать и подчистить детали перед завтрашним днем».

– Ты как деревянный в этой сцене. – сетует он. Замечание совершенно беззлобное, но фрустрирует. Крис умом понимает, что кэп чувствует к Баки, как и понимает, что тот не будет бросаться к нему на грудь, но в результате каждый раз выходит не то и он сам это понимает.

– Просто не думай, чувствуй, – привычно бубнит Себастьян, ему– то проще. Баки Стива по-прежнему опасается. Или опасается того, что он может сделать по отношению к Стиву.

– Я понимаю, – негромко рычит в ответ Крис. – прекрати командовать.

– Я не командую, – Себастьян взъерошивает волосы на макушке, на нем мягкие штаны и футболка, под которыми, кажется, вообще больше ничего нет, но Крис уже привык. Он раздраженно смотрит на собственную руку, когда понимает, что устроил на голове, но все равно встает и идет к двери. – ладно, извини. Хватит на сегодня. Уже поздно и вообще... 

он немного мешкает, прежде чем взяться за ручку, оглядывается напоследок, а потом выходит в темноту, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Крис растягивается на дорожной кровати – в трейлере не слишком много места – и снова думает про их совместные сцены.

– Чтобы искрило, – пошутил Энтони.

Только Стив не искрит, а наоборот, держит внутри, ему важно контролировать свои реакции, чтобы не спугнуть... – об этом они тоже говорили. 

Крис понимает, что напряжением искрить может, да еще как, но найти в себе нужную реакцию пока не получается.

Он прокручивает в голове их совместное прошлое, потом думает о поисках Баки, как он жил совсем один, опасаясь каждого встречного, пока Стив общался со всей компанией, с Наташей, с Сэмом... Когда мысли становятся совсем тоскливыми, чтобы отвлечься, вспоминает движения из следующей сцены, которую они прорабатывали с каскадерами незадолго до начала съемок. Потом просто бездумно перелистывает на телефоне фотографии щенков из местных приютов, пока не засыпает.

Думать о Себастьяне с его попытками добиться от Криса одному ему известной реакции лишний раз не хочется, поэтому он выбрасывает их репетиции из головы и отдается работе: боевые сцены и без того выматывают, где у Себастьяна только силы находятся притаскиваться по вечерам.

Себастьяна, видимо, идея так и не отпустила, потому что он внезапно оказывается неподалеку, пока они все наскоро обедают, и жестами указывает в сторону трейлеров. Судя по его виду, как есть, в костюме и частях железной руки, это срочно.

– Пять минут, – на всякий случай предупреждает Крис помощницу гримеров, которая тоже околачивалась поблизости, чтобы «поправить все обратно» после того как актеры поедят, и идет за Себастьяном. Когда они заворачивают за угол, Себастьян уже совсем не скрываясь хватает его за руку и тащит, что тоже для него нетипично, но куда увлекательнее, чем вежливая сдержанность.

В его трейлер они почти вбегают, и Себастьян не теряя времени толкает его к ближайшей стене, не тратя времени ни на какие соблазняющие жесты вроде облизывания губ, падает на колени так близко, что вопросов о его намерениях не остается. Также быстро и без лишних слов расстегивает джинсы, стягивает молнию, приспуская джинсы на бедра, чтобы было удобнее, сразу же вытаскивает член из белья и кладет его себе на губы. Только тут поднимает глаза, спрашивая разрешения, словно они не проделывали похожее две дюжины раз до этого. Просто обычно все не настолько второпях. И уж точно не во время съемок. Крис смотрит на него с длинными волосами и, кажется, не менее длинными ресницами, огромными плечами под красной кофтой, у костюмеров десяток таких кофт, половина из них красуется разной формы дырами.

– Серьезно? – Смеется Крис еле слышно, но все равно кладет руку Себастьяну на голову, начинает перебирать волосы.

В этом есть какой-то элемент запретности, словно они собрались разыграть все от лица героев, пусть Крис и просто в футболке, а на Себастьяне из узнаваемого только поблескивающие части руки до запястья.

Себастьян на секунду придерживает его полувозбужденный член рукой, отрывается и уточняет:

– Не думай слишком много. Чувствуй.

И возвращается к начатому, облизывая головку по кругу, а потом берет в рот, мягко обволакивая теплом, так, что хочется сразу толкнуться навстречу и застонать. Крис только сильнее вцепляется ему в волосы, упираясь лопатками в стену трейлера и _смотрит_.

Себастьян в этом костюме и правда куда больше похож на Баки, чем на себя. К тому же они никогда прежде не проделывали этого в костюмах, возможно, как раз потому… потому что… Он вздыхает резче и представляет на своем месте Стива или себя Стивом, сосредоточиться, чтобы разобраться, слишком трудно, когда тебе с таким энтузиазмом сосут член, тем более, что их ждут на площадке… нет, не нужно сейчас про площадку.

Он смотрит на большие плечи, аккуратные кисти рук, «одна железная» – заботливо подсказывает мозг. Себастьян, или Баки, трудно сказать, возможно, тот тоже сейчас полностью отдался роли, проводит языком особенно удачно, и внутри словно щелкает, он уже сам перестает понимать, Стив он или кто-то еще, вцепляясь крепче в плечи, проводя беспорядочно по волосам, оглаживая, лаская, как очень хочется, после стольких лет, после уверенности в окончательной потере, хочется притянуть его ближе, обнять нежнее, прижаться, как-то передать…  
– Баки?..

Баки под руками только довольно мычит и насаживается на член глубже. Времени у них почти нет, буквально пара минут и снова нужно сорваться и бежать по делам, но вот он сейчас, в такой беззащитной позе, такой полный всего… 

Крис внезапно содрогается, кончая.

Баки, нет, Себастьян ждет, пока он закончит, а после отодвигается, вытирая рот. Смотрит на него исподтишка, а потом довольно вскидывает голову, поднимаясь с колен.

– Вот! – говорит он хрипло, помогая ему поправить белье и застегнуть штаны. – Так и смотри.

Крис может в ответ только сползти вниз по стене, ноги еще немного подрагивают – есть причины, почему они обычно не занимаются эти прямо во время съемок.

Себастьян выходит первым, проверив, что возле трейлера никто не стоит.

Крис смотрит ему вслед не отрываясь и его просто переполняет, как, как газировку после таблетки ментоса. Честно говоря, хочется втащить Себастьяна-Баки обратно и не выпускать еще сутки. Хочется кричать о чувствах Стива с крыш и писать об этом послания самолетом.

Вместо этого он неловко упоминает свою слабость в интервью – и сразу же краснеет. Баки поймет, он уверен.


End file.
